mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Line Clear Frontier
Category:Infobox templates Line Clear Frontier is the first stage of Super Mario and the Cursed Castles. Levels Star 1: Clear Through The Block Maze To get this star all you have to do is make your way all the way up the mountain and do a couple of wall kicks in between the yellow and green tetriminos up into the transparent purple tetrimino, from there some simple platforming should allow you to get the star. Video Star 2: Traverse The Tumbling Tetriminos When you spawn in the stage take a left and walk up the spiral path, when you make it to the top there should be a purple switch, push it down to make some cork boxes appear, and climb up the boxes. When you climb up the boxes all you need to do is some tricky platforming by double jumping and long jumping across the tetriminos to avoid the fly guys and get the star. Video Star 3: Twisting Atop T-Spin Tower To get this star you must once again go left when you enter the level, but instead of going up the spiral mountain, go around the mountain to where the floating islands start. To get to the big island with the T-spin tower, you must do some simple platforming by long jumping across the smaller floating islands. When you make it to the main island, you need to get onto the purple tetrimino next to the yellow one and start wall kicking in between the light blue and green tetriminos into the dark blue one. From the dark blue one side flip out of it onto the other purple tetrimino and do some simple platforming to get on the green one with the star. Video Star 4: A Hard Drop From An L-Block To get this star You must get on top of the big mountain or the spiral mountain, once you do this you go to the L block on the bridge and jump kick into the box containing the star off the edge. This is an easy star if you know what to do, but if you don't know how to jump kick in the box then all you have to do is jump off the edge facing inward and when you are about to pass the box with the star you just have to press kick and hold forward so that you touch the star. If that still doesn't work for you try to long jump into it from the spot that you see in this image. Video Star 5: 8 Floral Red Coins For the red coin star you must collect 8 red coins. The locations for the red coins are as follows: 1-6. Reds 1-6 can be found in the flower patches like the ones you can see in the image. 7. Red 7 can be found by taking the same route as Twisting Atop T-Spin Tower but instead of doing a side flip from the dark blue tetrimino to get to the star, jump to the left onto the red tetrimino and collect the red. 8. This red is similar to the 7th red as in it's on a red tetrimino, to get this coin you must go back to the beginning of the stage and go straight for the tetriminos in the side of the mountain that almost form a staircase and do the platforming to climb up onto the light blue tetrimino, once you do, long jump to the red tetrimino and collect the last red coin. After obtaining all of the red coins the star spawns in the mountain and all you have to do is dodge a Thwomp to go in and collect it. Video Star 6: Five Cryptic Caves To get this star, Mario must collect 5 secrets within caves in the level. The locations for the caves can be found here. # To get the first secret, go left when you enter the stage to get one in the side of the spiral mountain. # All the way left of the mountain there should be another secret cave next to a light blue tetrimino. # Now going all the way to the right of the mountain, there will be another secret cave. # You should now go up the tetriminos that we climbed up for the 8th red coin in the 8 Floral Red Coins star and instead of long jumping to the red tetrimino, long jump the opposite direction into the cave with the secret. # Now climb your way up to the top of the mountain and when you do start heading right, you should be able to see the cave pretty easily. Once you get all 5 of the secrets the star spawns in the middle of the spiral mountain and you should be able to collect it easily by crossing the bridge or walking up the spiral walkway to get there. Video Enemies * Bob-ombs * Whomps * Fly Guys * Fire Spewers * Thwomp * Goombas